Nobody Knows
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: It's a new day at Aurora Academy. Today, art teacher Victor Nikiforov is in the school library looking for the book that will help him with his classes when he is seen by student Yuuri Katsuki, famous for his mysterious air.


**Chapter Notes**

 **Nobody Knows, by Suga Shikao, is the second opening of the anime xxxHOLiC.**

 **This story may or may not gain new chapters. It just depends on you. I also invite you to read my other Yuri fanfics on ICE !**

 **~x~**

It's a new day at Aurora Academy. Today, art teacher Victor Nikiforov is in the school library looking for the book that will help him with his classes when he is seen by student Yuuri Katsuki, famous for his mysterious air.

Katsuki is at the back of the library, sitting on a wooden table leaning against the wall window. The boy keeps his gaze fixed on the window, his face serious, though he is holding an open book with his right hand, which rests on his right leg. Leg that is stretched forward while the other is upright. The light reflected from the window gives his pale skin a breathtaking glow. Victor does not breathe with that vision and unconsciously, he raises the cell phone and takes a photo. The only problem is the noise the camera makes. Noise that makes the student turn his face, put on his glasses and look.

"Katsuki, lessons are about to begin." Victor says, and the young man closes the book, jumping off the table, retreating toward the exit. At the table, Victor notes that the book left by the student is the one he needed.

 **...**

Victor begins with the outlines. Traits that limit where they should and where they should not be painted. Traces that form an arm, chest, legs and face. He looks at the photo, and begins to paint, taking advantage of the inspiration that had hit him full. He leaves the book, the sunglasses and the face, and adds a pair of white wings, giving the figure an angelic form. When he completes the painting, he looks at it for a while before naming Agape.

 **~ x ~**

"Damn Chris!" Victor cursed when he saw a photo of Agape displayed in the school newspaper.

He holds his right hand to his forehead, sliding it in his silver hair. He puts his head in his arms, trying to ignore the strange headache that suddenly came. _Is he sick?_ Well, he did woke up with a strange tiredness in his body.

"Victor, are you okay?" Christophe, his fellow history teacher.

"I am fine." Victor answers, getting up from the table.

He approaches the window of the teachers' room and scans the school grounds. He notices that there is a student standing under a cherry tree, face up and looking directly at him.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri Katsuki is someone enigmatic. He does not speak, though Victor swears he has heard it before. He ignores any kind of approach, and sometimes shows a violent character. If he engages in the most absurd incidents, those involved miraculously appear not to remember what happened and is always called into the principal's room. Many still wonder what his classroom is, but no teacher has his name on the call list even though he attends some classes for a certain period of time. Many students have already revolted at how they are treated, nor can teachers do anything.

Some people consider Yuuri Katsuki as a spirit that wanders around the school, after reports from veteran students reveal that he has been there for more than 5 years. This led to Katsuki receiving the nickname _'Eternal Reprover_ '. The school newspaper itself tried to interview him in vain, further increasing the mystery.

But the Aurora Academy is also full of mysteries. The school has a director no one has ever seen, accepts students like Yuuri Katsuki, and is the scene of the most unusual incidents. Videos crash out of nowhere, marks appear on walls and ceilings, classrooms appear messy, bathrooms are sunk, and so on. And there are students who blame Katsuki for all this.

 **~ x ~**

"Professor Nikiforov, I know I'm a teenager, but I love you. Please, date me." A student says and Victor, sighing, raises his right hand.

"Do you know what means this ring is on my finger?" He asks, putting his left hand on his waist.

The girl shakes her head, frowning.

"It's a wedding ring." He responds, scaring her.

"But that's the right hand!" She screams. "Are you married ?!"

"I am Russian, in my country, we use the right hand, not the left, and yes, I am married and very happy." He answers.

"Liar!" She speaks in revolt.

Suddenly, a cell phone rings. Victor lifts his and smiles, answering with the speakerphone on.

" _Allo, Moya Lyubov!_ " He speaks, opening his heart-shaped smile.

" _Allo, Vitya!_ " The other voice, a man apparently, says. "I found those screens you told me yesterday when we were in bed, should I buy them?"

Victor widens his eyes.

"Are you really going?" He asks, completely ignoring the girl.

"Sure, no problem."

"I really love you, _Solsnikho_ !" Victor says, listening to laughter on the other end.

"Hey, _Vitya?_ " He listens, noticing that the girl has disappeared. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Victor responds, smiling.

"If you say so..."

 **~ x ~**

With each passing day, the headache and tiredness only increases. At the same time, rumors that he is married wander all over the school, leaving schoolgirls and teachers broken hearted. That morning, Victor ignores the worried look of her husband and goes to school anyway. Down the stairs, he feels a strong dizziness, which makes him fall forward, in the arms of someone, who only let out a long sigh. This someone is none other than Yuuri Katsuki.

 **...**

A loud noise scares the three girls, who surround a school desk in one of the locked rooms at the top of the table, they hold a pencil and scribble a notebook. The noise grows louder, and suddenly the locked door to the room opens with force, hitting the wall. Yuuri Katsuki enters the room and immediately makes a face of disgust.

 _"_ Holy shit, how stinky!" He curses, surprising the girls. "You sluts, what the fuck you think you're doing?"

"Shut your mouth, Katsuki!" One of the girls, who is the one who confessed to Professor Nikiforov, stutters and the pencil begins to tremble in their hand. "What ...?"

"Oh? Are you playing with Kokkuri-san? Curious to use an ancient Eastern method of invocation and communication with the world of the dead." Yuuri Katsuki says, kicking the tables and approaching them. "But you know, you asked the wrong entity to haunt the wrong person."

Suddenly he is beside them and he raises his right finger, touching the tip of his pencil.

" _ **Hey, you creepy, why not come face to face with someone your own size?**_ " Yuuri katsuki says, and suddenly a force repels the three girls, who are pushed away from the notebook and the pencil. "Look, you idiots, the result of your obsession."

Katsuki grabs a strange black smoke that begins to come out of the notebook, making it more and more evident to the girls. The smoke burns the palm of his hand, which apparently does not mind. The shadow begins to wrap around his arm, burning the sleeve of his school uniform.

 _ **" If you reflect, you will understand that evil can not lead to good, and that you can not be stronger than the Good Spirits who they will be able to keep us from any attack on your part. They did not do it yet, because it was a test to you and when this test is over, they will prevent you from acting upon harm you have done to it, I will have served their advance, making everybody more happy. So your wickedness will have been in vain, and it will become fatally against you. "**_

The smoke begins to fall in the air, to the surprise of the girls.

 _ **"Forget everything you've seen here today, forget about your crushs for Victor Nikiforov, focus on your studies and your youth."**_ He speaks to them, and the girls rise, nodding and leaving the room.

Yuuri looks at his burned-out hand and arm, releasing a long sigh.

"Shit, he's going to be a pain in the ass."

 **~ x ~**

When Victor opens his eyes, he blinks a few times as he recognizes the walls and ceiling where he stands.

"What happened?" He asks, noting the person with his back to him. "Yuura?"

Yuuri Katsuki turns and looks at him, a smile on his face. Victor's eyes widen at the sight of his bandaged hand.

" _Dorogoy ?!_ " He screams, approaching him in a second.

"It's all right now, Vitya." Yuuri says, lifting his bandaged hand and placing the golden wedding band on his ring finger. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you know that it hurts my heart when I see you hurt? I know you have to watch over this school as our director, but do not forget that you are my husband too." Victor says, and Yuuri just smiles to hear him being so dramatic.

Victor speaks, speaks and speaks. Yuuri let out a long sigh, took a deep breath, and took him by the tie, giving it a long kiss on the mouth.

"I understand, Vitya, I understand, so shut up and make love to me." Yuuri whispers, grinning when the russian flinches .

"Yuuri, are you using Kotodama?" Victor asks, in his arms.

"Of course not." Yuuri responds, laughing. "You know that's not the way it works. By the way ... I found Agape very nice, but ... Do you know what's missing?"

"What?"

"Another painting, called Eros. No clothes and black wings." Yuuri suggests, sitting at his own table and spreading his legs. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." Victor swallows, enjoying the view, and leaves to attack his husband.

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Some details:**

 **Yuuri is the school director.**

 **He disguise himself as a student to watch over the school, especially of bad spirits**

 **He does not speak because he has become accustomed since childhood to keep his mouth shut, after all he has the ability to order other people**

 **Kokkuri is a Japanese version of a ouija board, which became popular during the Meiji era. Rather than using a store-bought board with letters and a planchette, 'players' write down hiragana characters and place their fingers on a coin, before asking 'Kokkuri-san' a question. This is a popular game in high schools and, similar to the western ouija board, rumours and legends surround it. Some include Kokkuri-san only telling players the date of their death, while others say you can ask Kokkuri-san anything, but you must finish the game correctly, either by saying goodbye to Kokkuri-san before leaving the table or by disposing of the kokkuri game utensils within a certain time limit, such as spending the coin or using up the ink in the pen used to write the hiragana. Failure to do so will result in misfortune or death for the players.**

 **Text taken from The Gospel According to Spiritism, by Allan Kardec and slightly modified for this fic.**

 **If new chapters appear, they will have names of other Suga Shikao songs**


End file.
